Skating Lessons
by clueless in Canada
Summary: Have you ever had a crush on someone who is simply amazing at something you can't even begin to do correctly? I have. I still do. NorIce, yaoi, most likely a three-shot. Human names used. Rated T, may change.


Have you ever had a crush on someone that is simply amazing at something you cannot even begin to do correctly? I have. I still do. Thats the way it is with Nikolas. He is, hands down, the best ice skater I have ever met. I have never set foot on an ice rink, and I hadnt ever planned to do so until our shared group of friends went on an outing to the local one.

I knew that Berwald and Mathias were great skaters. Hell, they were on the schools hockey team. Nikolas and Tino never expressed a real interest in skating, but I knew that Tino had a pond in his neighborhood that was perfect for doing so.

When we all piled into Berwalds car, I was already a bit nervous. I planned on just sitting out most of the time, not wanting to embarrass myself. However, Tino had a different idea.

"Emil, I can hardly wait! This is going to be so much fun! And Im not gonna let you and Niky just sit and watch us have fun, either. You have to join!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Just an FYI, Ive never skated in my life."

Berwald slammed on the brakes. "Nevr?"

"Dude, arent you from Iceland, though? It has _ice _in the name!" Mathias gave me his most bewildered expression, which he usually saved for when Nikolas finished explaining some scientific theory.

"Actually, its pretty grassy in Iceland. Theres more ice in Greenland than Iceland. Ironic, huh?" Nikolas said lightly. He was next to me, the cars heating system ruffling his otherwise perfect platinum blond hair. His bangs were starting to come undone from the cross clip on the side. I quit looking at him when those glacial blue eyes flashed in my direction. "Emil?"

"Hes right, its not very icy in Iceland." I admitted.

"Lets just assume that Niky knows everything, then." Mathias grumbled, slouching.

Nikolas smirked triumphantly and kicked the seat in front of him that our Danish friend occupied. "You shouldve already known that, Anko."

I laughed when Mat stuck out his tongue. "Some day, the gods will strike you down."

"Yes, on the same day Tino starts self-harm." That was a very valid arguement. Tino is just about the happiest person in the world. Ever.

**Ever.**

"I thought we agreed to stop teasing me about being happy?" Tino complained playfully.

"Whatever. Ill be struck down when pigs fly."

By now, we had pulled into the parking lot at the skating rink. My heart was doing some sort of insane tap dance in my throat, and I worried that one of my friends could hear it. I was lagging a bit, enough to make Mathias pick me up and carry me inside. Hes a bit… impatient, at times. Especially with Nikolas and I.

When we all got inside and my feet were once again on the ground, we paid to rent skates for the day. I tried to go as slowly as possible, pretending- or not- to not know how to lace up the long strings. Eventually, Tino got fed up and did it for me, then dragged me to the ice.

I knew it wasnt going to end well as soon as I set foot on the frozen surface. Tino was still gripping my arm, almost painfully tight, so when I fell, he came down on top of me.

Giggling a bit, he sat up. "Now I can believe that youve never been on ice."

I huffed and accepted Berwalds hand. He helped me stand, muttering, "Be more cl." I nodded anxiously, trying to keep my balance and listen at the same time. Not an easy feat, Ill have you know.

"Emil? You okay?" Tino gazed at me, concern in his chocolate-brown eyes. "If you dont want to skate, we wont force you."

"I havent even tried yet." I gave my best smile, which turned into a grimace when I felt bruises beginning to appear on my backside.

"Then I can help you! Nikolas, come here!"

I groaned internally. Great, this was exactly what I needed. The most gorgeous boy in the history of ever was going to have a front row seat to the "Emil is a clumsy loser" show.

"What do you want?" Nikolas and his ever-present bluntness skated gracefully to my side.

"You and I are gonna help Emil, okay?"

Nikolas offered a sigh. "Get Anko to do it." Anko, a somewhat-endearing nickname utilizing Mathias strong Danish heritage, just happened to be passing by.

"Get me to do what?"

"Babysit Emil."

I swear to God, if I was on land, I would have punched the living daylights out of Nikolas perfect body. Instead, I settled for a glare that would kill if looks could.

"No way, I gotta train. What about Tino?" Aforementioned Finn beamed.

"Apparently, its a two person job."

"Come on, Norge! Help me, just once?" Tino begged, those hot cocoa eyes big and shiny. Norge was another play on ancestry, being Danish for Nikolas homeland, Norway.

"Fine." His composed face betrayed a small hint of exasperation, before grabbing the arm that Tino wasnt attached to.


End file.
